


Laughing All The Way

by Syddie_girl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3082352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddie_girl/pseuds/Syddie_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in Gotham City is no easy task. Sarina Gibson has lived there her whole life; along with her mother, who's the Joker's head psychiatrist at Arkham. Soon enough though, Sarina's life makes a turn for the worst. Can she overcome the monsters of Gotham? Or will she succumb to the madness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Frightful Encounter

Chapter 1

Gotham High. Voted number 4 in the Times magazine's most dangerous high schools. However, my mother still made me go. My name is Sarina Gibson and I'm a junior. Gotham high is….just a tad crazy. What, with Batman and all the insane people running around, who could find this place safe? It was exactly 7:46 in the morning. School started at 8 and I was still in bed. Why did my bed have to be so comfortable? I was cuddled up under all my sheets. My head buried in the pillow. I was just about to fall asleep when an annoying sound started emanating from the bottom of the stairs. It was…..calling my name.

"SARINA GIBSON!" My mother yelled. "You get down here this instant!" I groaned angrily into my pillow. I did not want to start this day. Every fiber in my body wanted me to stay in this bed. Things were silent until heavy footsteps charged down the hall. My bedroom door flung open. Slamming on the wall. "Sarina." My mom shook my shoulder. Trying to get me up.

"Moooooom." I moaned.

"You need to get up!" My mother snapped impatiently. I didn't budge. That's when my mom ripped the sheets right off the bed. "If you're not downstairs in five minute there will be hell to pay." Her threat rang in my ears as she charged out of the room. I sighed. Guess I might as well get up. I pulled myself onto my feet. I had just painted my toes a vibrant purple the night before. As I stood there for a minute, I ran my fingers through my bright blonde hair. My hair was a total mess. I dragged my feet towards the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was a disaster. Hair was all over my face and I still had some left over makeup from the night before.

"Good morning gorgeous." I smirked sarcastically at the girl in the mirror. With that, I started working my magic. I sprayed in some detangler in my hair and smoothed it out. I quickly threw it in a side ponytail. I cleaned off all my old makeup and gracefully applied some more. I darted towards my closet. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and cute blue blouse. After that I added the final touches. Some hoop earrings and a pair of Toms to top it off. I took a second glance in the mirror. Not too shabby Sarina, not too shabby. I smiled as I ran back down the hall. My mom still wasn't pleased with me.

"Sarina, you can't do this to me every morning. I have a job you know." She grumbled.

"Well if you'd buy me a car we wouldn't be having this problem." I snapped as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Not this again." My mom sighed as she grabbed her keys and made her way to the car. I followed suit and plopped into the passenger seat. My mom sat in the driver seat and started up the car.

"So, got that raise yet?" I asked.

"We blew our budget on the security updates." My mom scoffed as she pulled out of the driveway of our apartment complex. "There's no way they're giving a simple psychiatrist a raise."

"Mom. You are the head psychiatrist for the Joker at Arkham Asylum." I explained. "I'm pretty sure you're first in line for a raise." My mom rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." She groaned.

"So, have you made any breakthroughs with your…patient?" I inquired hesitantly. I was always curious about my moms work. She spent nearly every day talking to one of the worlds most deadliest killers. What was it like? What was HE like?

"No. Not any yet." My mother replied. "It's only been 16 years." I smirked at her comment. My mother rarely ever made jokes. She didn't exactly have a sense of humor. It was fun to see her have a good laugh once in a while. Joker must have loved dealing with her every day. But I still loved her. She was fun when you got her going.

With that, my mother pulled up to the school. It was a dreary building. Big. But it felt much more like a prison. With all the security and emergency drills. It was just insane. Just last week we had a toxic gas drill. You had to put on your officially licensed gas masks and hid under your desk lying flat on the ground. Sounds crazy doesn't it? I've been doing toxic gas drills since preschool. I bet Metropolis doesn't have these kinds of problems.

"Bye mom." I said, as I walked out of the car and made my way towards the building. As I barged through the front door I saw Gus waiting for me.

Gus was the school's head police officer. He ran the metal detectors in front of the main entrances in the school. I sighed as I put my back pack in the bin.

"Student I.D." He said coldly.

"Gussy! You've known me for three years now. I think we're past this." I said with a smirk. Gus smiled back.

"I'm just messing with ya." Gus laughed. Me and Gus were tight like that.

"You got me going Gussy." I chuckled. "So, what's the latest gossip at the GCPD?"

"Nothing new. Gordon's still the comish." Gus explained as he looked at my bag in the X-Ray. I walked out the metal detector as it started beeping loudly.

"Whoops. Earrings." I smiled lightly as I took them off. This time I managed to get through the detector without it going off. Gus handed me back my backpack.

"You have exactly 45 seconds to get to your class on the top floor or Mrs. Turner is going to rip you a new one." Gus explained with a sly smirk.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath as I practically sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. I finished the tiring climb up the stairs and then ran down the hall. I barged into Mrs. Turner's english class just as the bell rang throughout the school. I sighed with relief. Saved by the bell.

"Take your seat Miss Gibson." Mrs. Turner said blankly. Her grey hair was tied up in a tight bun and her glasses hung from a chain around her neck. What exactly did Mrs. Turner's fashion sense consist of? I'm glad you asked. Picture your piano teacher's living room. Her couch is covered in some stuffy flower print and the wall is some shade of beige. Then there's a shag carpet on the floor. That's Mrs. Turner. Today she was wearing a pink floral pencil skirt that practically went to her ankles. She wore a whit puffy shirt tucked into her skirt.

It wasn't exactly my taste.

I plopped myself in my chair. The wooden desk was no where near as comfortable as my bed. This was going to be long day. I could just feel that today wasn't going to be good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Gibson walked into Arkham Asylum. Her heels clicked along the cement floor. Her appointment with The Joker was five minutes ago. If only her daughter would actually wake up on time in the morning. God, she was a wreck. She hurried around the corner and down the hall towards her office. She was so late! As she approached her office she saw her patient. The Joker was strapped up to a metal stand. He was being guarded by two former police officers. Now they worked here at Arkham.

"That's the third time this week doc!" Joker called. "That's not very professional." The Doctor ignored him as she unlocked the door. Letting in her patient. The guards unstrapped the Joker and re-strapped him into his chair. Keeping him in his seat all while making sure he was comfortable.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Dr. Gibson?" One of the guards asked.

"Uh...yes I'll be fine. Thank you." She replied. The guards left the room as they stood guard outside the door.

"So Doc. What's it gonna be today? Want me to look at the inkblots again?" The Joker inquired with a wicked grin.

"No, not today." Dr. Gibson stated calmly. "I think we should talk about your last encounter with the Batman." The Joker roared with laughter.

"Oh me and Batsy go way back!" The Joker proclaimed. "I just thought he needed a good laugh. So I decided to cheer 'im up!"

"By kidnapping the Commissioner and dangling him from the Wayne Enterprises building?" Doctor Gibson said blankly.

"What's funnier then that?" The Joker chuckled lightly. Doctor Gibson sighed. Somedays she felt like this treatment was hopeless. Not a single doctor could diagnose this mad man. Not even her. The Joker was impossible. Dr. Gibson always persevered though. She would stop at nothing to cure the Joker. She just...had to. She sighed as she glanced over at the Joker. He picked up a photograph off of her desk.

"Don't touch that!" She snapped as she yanked the picture out of his hands.

"I'm guessing that's your daughter." Joker grinned devilishly.

"Let's not talk about Sarina." The woman muttered.

"She's all grown up I take it. 16 now?" Joker continued, ignoring Dr. Gibson. "It'd be a shame if something happened to her."

"GUARDS!" Dr. Gibson yelled. Without a moment to spare the two guards outside the door barged into the room. They immediately strapped him up to his metal contraption. The men began dragging the psychotic clown out of the room.

"See ya round Doc. You should bring the kid to our next appointment. We'll have loads to talk about then." His uproar of laughter echoed throughout the halls. Dr. Gibson just slumped back into her chair and cried into her fists.

Why her?

The guards led the Joker down the hall. He was still laughing away. Not for his joke with Gibson, god no. But for the joke he was going to pull on the guards. Soon enough, the guards stopped in front of his cell. The guards started to unhook him. SNAP. SNAP. The straps came undone. The guards grabbed his wrists firmly.

"Let's go." A guard grumbled impatiently. The Joker smirked as he stumbled to the ground.

"Get up. Now!" The other guard groaned. They tugged angrily on him. But Joker was expecting that. Within an instant, Joker slammed his head into the other guys gut, knocking him back. The Joker stood up and kicked the other guard. The first guard lunged at him, but he dodged his attack and grabbed a taser from his belt. The Joker held the taser firmly in his hand and jammed it into the second guards head. Breaking the skin and sending 500,000 volts through his body. The other guard was taken back. He hesitated. The Joker turned to look at him with a sinister smirk.

"Ain't that a shocker?" The Joker questioned as he roared with laughter. He pulled a playing card from his pocket and aimed it at the guard. With a perfectly aimed through, a small blade was sent flying in between his eyes. He never stood a chance.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang throughout the school as my eyes widened with joy. I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door of Gotham High. School's out! I made my way to the front of the building. That's where my mom usually picks me up. I sat on the steps of the school building. If I was lucky, my mom wouldn't be two hours left. She always worked late shifts. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to an hour. The Football team started to do their run by. The Gotham nights was essentially a collection of Gotham's most attractive high school boys. As I saw them, I made sure to fix my hair. I glanced at my reflection in my phone. As soon as I was sure I was football player ready. I leaned back and looked up at the boys.

"Hey boys." I smirked. The al turned and smiled politely at me. A couple said 'Hey' back. Oh god they're so cute!

"Hey Sarina." A voice said. I turned to see Tim Drake standing above me. He had left the pack to come talk to me. Wait...did I think that right? He came to talk to me?

"Hi Tim." I grinned. Tim was a hottie if I ever saw one. His dark black hair was a beautiful contrast to his bright blue eyes. He had such a perfect angel and his face looked like it was carved by angels! Need I mention his eight pack? "How's practice?"

"Tiring." Tim laughed. I smirked.

"I bet." I replied.

"Hey, after practice I can give you a ride if you need one." Tim said. That's SO sweet of him. A ride with him would be a ton of fun! But my mother hates fun. She'd kill me.

"Thank you Tim, but my mom should be here soon." I said with a slight smile.

"Are you sure?" Tim inquired.

"DRAKE! STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" The coach yelled from the front of the group. Tim's face reddened as i laughed.

"I'll be fine. You go before Coach rips ya a new one." I smiled.

"Take care Gibson!" He called as he ran to the front of the group. I sighed dreamily at the football player. God he was so cute!

Okay, back to the task at hand. Where the hell is my mother? I pulled out my phone. She hated when I called or texted her at work. One time I interrupted one of her session with the Joker. She said she was in the middle of a breakthrough. I highly doubt that. I didn't care though. I sent my mom a quick text asking where she was. I waited...and waited. It was getting dark and there was still no response!

This is why I need a car.

I could just wait for Tim to get out of practice! Who cares if my mom doesn't approve. It's the smarter option and a hell of a lot safer. After all, it is Gotham. What time was it? How long would I have to wait for him? I glanced at my phone. Oh my god! Practice ended half an hour ago! Oh Fuck me! I sighed as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

Well, our apartment was five blocks from here. I guess I could walk. I'd just have to walk through the most dangerous part of the city. No big deal, right? I stood up and slowly made my way down the street.

I know what you're thinking. I'm just like those dumb blonde bimbos in the horror movies. But...I might be able to handle myself. I mean, I've been doing karate every Wednesday for the past 11 years. I'm a black belt now. I might be able to hold my own against a guy or two.

I was mostly worried about the real psychos. The Riddler. Or the Penguin. Two Face. Maybe even the Joker! My mom used to tell me stories about her interviews with the Joker. I'd always regret it since I'd have nightmares right after about being kidnapped by him. Or of him laughing at me as I'm sitting locked in a cage.

Gah! Don't want to think about that right now. I needed to keep my guard up and focus on making it home alive.

I had been doing pretty good so far. It had been three block and so far I hadn't been raped or murdered! I turned the corner and froze in my tracks. Five big men were hanging out. They were leaning up against some bar. Drinking some beers and smoking some cigarettes. Oh crap. I'm so dead. How am I going to get passed them? Okay Sarina, play it cool. Maybe if I just casually walk by they won't notice me. I stayed close to the other side of the street. I tried to walk faster then usual but not fast enough to draw attention to myself. That's when I noticed one of the men start to glance in my generally direction. I quickly darted into an alleyway. Thank god he didn't notice me as he turned back to his buddies. I sighed with relief.

"Well lookie what we got here." A gruff voice growled. I jumped and turned behind me. The owner of the voice was a big man. 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and a yellow smirk. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it. He slowly walked towards me.

"I-I I'm sorry to bother you." I stuttered. "I'll just b-be going now." I turned and started to walk away but his big, meaty hands gripped my shoulders firmly and spun me around.

"Go? But the fun's just getting started." He grinned. He pushed me as hard as he could and I slammed onto the pavement.

"Yo, Razor. Whatcha got there?" Another man asked. The five men from earlier came over to join their friend.

"Found this pretty little thing in the alleyway." Razor explained. "All alone." The five other men chuckled.

"Looks like it's our lucky day." One of the other guys chimed in. I pulled myself off of the pavement and stood up. These guys were a lot bigger then me. Like, a lot. But...maybe I could take them. They had brute force. I had 11 years at the Gentle Dragon Dojo under my black belt.

"I'm warning you. If you don't let me go right now I'll-" I started, trying to sound as brave as I could. One of the men grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled my up close to him. I could just smell his dirty breath.

"You'll what, Princess?" He spat. I growled at that comment. Within an instant, I gripped onto his hand and pulled myself up. I slammed both of my feet into his chest knocking him back. I did a back flip until I was standing up right again. I was in fighting position and ready to go. Another thug charged at me. He threw his fist but I caught it. He sent his other fist but I caught it as well. Another man came up and grabbed my legs. I wrapped my feet around his neck and lifted myself up so I could slam his head into his buddy's gut. The two stumbled onto the ground. Another one decided to press his luck as he came up behind me wrapped his arms arms around my waist. He lifted me up as the other three remaining men rushed towards me. With one fowl swoop, I kicked my foot up and slammed it into their heads. Knocking them all on the ground. I slammed my heel into the the family jewels of the man holding me. He cried out in agony as he slumped to the ground. I stood with a confident smirk at my accomplishments. But the men started to get up. They pulled themselves up off the ground. Ready for round two. Well, here goes nothing. Just when I was about to charge the first one when a mysterious figure landed in front of me.

"Robin?" I inquired. The boy wonder stood before me. He was a tall kid. And pretty big too. Not like these guys though. He turned back and looked at me. Giving me a sly smile.

"Kill him!" The thugs shouted. I stayed back as the men charged at him. I gotta say, Bird Boy had some moves. He was knocking those guys down like they were nothing. After a few minutes, six men laid on the ground. K.O. Robin turned back towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You were handling them pretty good before I should up." He explained. I blushed slightly with a smirk.

"Thanks...again." I said.

"Your welcome." He smirked. "Do you need a lift home?" My mom would kill me, but...

"Sure why not." I smiled. We walked over to his motorcycle. It was a pretty cool bike. We got on the bike as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him. Was that an eight pack? With that, he zoomed off into the night.

"Where do you live?!" He yelled over the roar of the bike.

"Maplewood Apartment Complex. You can't miss it!" I shouted back. Soon enough we were in front of the building. "Thanks again."

"Anytime." He called as he rode off into the night. He must have more important things to do. With that, I made my way into the Apartment complex. Once I got into the apartment I plopped on my bed and sighed.

Just another day in Gotham City.


	2. Meeting a Mad Man

Chapter 2

Thank god today was Saturday! I don't think I could've pulled myself out of bed! It was around noon when I decided to go to the kitchen. I walked in and saw my mother sitting at the table. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. God she was a wreak. Her face was on the table. She only did that when she was upset.

"Did you just get home?" I asked her.

"MmmmHmmmmm." My mother groaned into the table. I sighed as I pulled up a chair beside her. I rubbed her back. That always cheered her up. She felt so tense!

"Talk to me mom." I smirked. "What's on your mind?" My mother pulled herself up and looked at me. Her makeup was smeared and smudged.

"The Joker escaped." My mom explained. My eyes widened. Joker…..escaped? That was the second time this month. I always felt uneasy whenever a patient escaped from Arkham. Who knows who their next victim was?! It could be anyone! Even me or my mom. But whenever the Joker escaped, I tensed up even more. Something about the Joker just gave me this horrible uneasy feeling. I didn't know why.

"No way." I mumbled. My mom groaned again.

"It's okay." I soothed. "B-man'll get him."

"B-man?" My mom inquired.

"Batman." I explained.

"Yeah probably. He aways does." She chuckled lightly.

"He sure does." I sighed. That's when I got an idea.

"Mom, this town is going to be really dangerous. Especially walking around the city." I said. I saw the wheels in my mother's head begin to turn. "Well, I guess I'll have to walk to the football game later today and press my luck." I stood up and leisurely walked back towards my room.

"You know." My mom stated as she turned to me. I froze in my tracks. "I think it's time for you to get a car." I smiled as I composed myself and turned to my mom.

"Really?" I asked, with a shocked visage.

"Your 16 now. It's time you stop depending on me for rides." She replied. I smirked.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I squealed as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm exhausted. Do you wanna go to the bank and take out some money? We can go car shopping tomorrow." She said.

"Sure!" I smirked. I ran into my room to go get ready. As soon as I looked picture perfect, I grabbed my mom's car keys and rushed towards the door. "Bye mom, love you! Thank you!" The door closed behind me as I ran up to my mom's car. I happily hoped in and drove off into the streets of Gotham City.

I pulled up next to the curb in front of the Gotham National bank. I think this is where my mom's account was. I'd laugh if I went into the wrong bank to take a withdrawal. That'd be hilarious. Total blonde moment. I got out of the car and made my way into the bank. There were people swarming the place. Two lines formed behind the teller booths. People were dressed in business suits, getting ready to go to their busy jobs. That's when voices boomed from the front of the teller booth.

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" Everyone cheered. Cameras flashed throughout the bank as Mr. Wayne tried to maneuver his way through the bank. I tried to make my way towards the line when a camera man slammed his equipment into my face. He completely ignored me.

"I'm sorry, bub? Did my face get in the way of your camera!" I yelled, annoyed. I sighed at my dumb luck.

"Need a hand?" A voice questioned. I looked up to see none other then the handsome Bruce Wayne. He was quite the handsome devil if I do say so myself. No wonder my mom had a crush on him. I gripped his outstretched hand firmly as he hoisted me up.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." I smiled politely. Oh god, I hoped my hair looked okay. He was a billionaire after all. I had to look my best.

"You're Dr. Gibson's daughter aren't you?" He inquired. How the hell did he know that?

"Yes…how'd you know?" I asked.

"I donated a grant to the Asylum last year. I met your mother there." He explained. Oh interesting. Still, I don't know how he recognized me. Everyone said me and my mom looked nothing a like. To be fair, they had a point. She was a brunette, I was a blonde. She had a tiny mouth. I had a fairly decent sized mouth. And don't get me started on our noises! I was planning on getting a nose job the day I turned 18! I mean, my nose was disgusting!

"Oh cool." I replied.

"Well, I'll see you around Miss Gibson." He said. I smirked. Miss Gibson. So formal.

"Call me Sarina!" I called after him as he left the bank. He smiled politely at me as he left. The mob of press followed him out the door and towards his limo. I sighed as I got into line. This was taking forever. Why were so many people at a bank at this time of day? As I stood in line longer, I began to develop this eery feeling. Something was wrong. I could just sense it. But, what could it be.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" An angry voice shouted as gun shouts erupted in the bank. Every one screamed and ducked down on the ground. I was one of them.

"UP AGAINST THE WALL!" His buddy added. Everyone practically crawled at super sonic speed towards the wall. Four more men came in. Now six men with guns were all around us. That's when my heart sank with realization as I looked closely at the men.

They were the same men from last night.

I looked down at my feet and tried to cover my face. God what if they recognized me? They'd kill me for sure! One of the guys started to walk down the line of people. Demanding their wallets and jewels. Soon enough they'd get to me. What do I do, what do I do? One of the men came up to me. I gulped nervously.

"Alright girlie, put your shit in the bag and no one gets hurt." He growled impatiently as he held open a black duffel bag towards me. I pulled out the little money I had in my pocket and threw it in the bag. He didn't seem too happy with his little earnings. "Cough it up dollface!? He snapped. I didn't look up, but I didn't have anymore money! I bit my lip, hopping he'd give up and just walk away. "I said cough it up!" At this remark, he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. Now we were looking right at each other. He looked even scarier in the daylight. His face was covered in stubble and his grey eyes looked angry. His teeth wee a bright yellow. I saw it in his eyes as he slowly began to recognize me. "You!" With that, he threw me on the ground in the middle of the bank. The other men looked up at their buddy, confused.

"What the hell are you doing?!" One snapped.

"I found that bitch from last night!" He shouted back. "She ain't getting away with it this time!" One of the men came over greedily. He held his gun tightly in his hand. It wasn't like those little pistols the policemen had. It was a big gun. With a scope and everything. I was never any good with gun names.

"Let's teach this whore a lesson." He said, aiming his gun right at my face. Oh god, this was it wasn't it? Sure, I was a black belt. But all that training went down the shitter when the other guy had a gun. Maybe I could roll out of the way a few times. The other guy slammed his boot on my stomach.

"Gah!" I yelped in pain.

"Did that hurt? Good!" He shouted. I heard the first guys gun cock as I closed my eyes. This is it.

"Rocko? Cur? Are you torturing my guests without me?" A voice shouted from across the room. All eyes turned to the mysterious man. My eyes widened when I saw his face.

The Joker strolled into the bank. He walked so casually, as if he was just walking to the supermarket and not into a bank robbery. He approached his buddies as they hurriedly back away from me. I was frozen in fear. The Joker was walking up towards me. His suit was a bright purple that clashed perfectly with his green shirt underneath. His face was a lot paler then I ever imagined it. He was a lot skinnier too. His purple hat covered his bright green hair that curled at the ends. He was truly horrifying.

"Boss….we were just….uh-" One of the guys tried to explain. The Joker shot him a death glare that shut him up instantly.

"These men clearly don't have any manners, eh sweetheart?" The Joker said to me. I just stared in fear. I could barely move. That's when he smiled at me. A bright big sinister grin. The only strange part was, it wasn't sinister. He was smiling as if he were at the fair. Having the time of his life. He looked genuinely happy. That's what terrified me the most. He snapped his fingers as the men hoisted me up off the ground. The other four guys were still guarding the rest of the hostages. The Joker got up close to my face and rubbed his chin. As if he were pondering something.

"Hmmmmm, you look familiar kiddo." He said. I tried to pull my face away from him but, I couldn't do it. I was frozen in fear. I had to get out of here. That's when he snapped his fingers in realization. "I know!" He said with a grin. "You're Doctor Gibson's daughter aren't ya?" I didn't reply. "I could spot that bleach blonde hair anywhere." He ruffled up my hair with his white gloves. One hour of straightening my hair, down the crapper.

"What should we do with her boss?" A thug questioned nervously. The Joker ignored him as he continued interrogating me.

"It's Sarina, isn't it?" He inquired. I didn't answer again. "ANSWER ME!" I was taken back as I vigorously nodded. The Joker chuckled. "That's what I thought." I bit my lip tightly in fear. I felt my eyes begin to water. My makeup was going to run. "Are you scared of your good old Uncle J?" He roared with laughter.

"Mistah J!" A high pitch voice called as she rushed into the bank. "The cops are on the way." Harley looked like your average dumb bimbo. She wore a tight red an black jester outfit with her matching hat. Her face was painted white to match her boyfriend's.

"Excellent. That means Batsy should be here any minute now." The Joker replied with a grin. He turned back towards me.

"Who's this tramp?" Harley snapped as she rubbed up against her puddin'.

"This is Sarina Gibson." The Joker replied. "Dr. Gibson's daughter." Harley glared at me and growled in disgust.

"Oh." She spat. "Why don't we just kill 'er already, Puddin'." She questioned with a slight pout.

"Now Now, Poo. We mustn't frighten our guest." He explained, motioning towards me. "She's actually quite a lot of fun." I could hear sirens and police lights glowed outside the building. The police were here. Good. That's about when I felt the thugs loosening their grip on me. They were getting cocky. Good. I inhaled deeply as I felt a grin escape my lips. I noticed the Joker raise an eyebrow as I did a backflip over the thugs heads. They cried in pain as I twisted their arms. They angrily turned on me.

"That's it!" One cried as he charged at me. I jumped up and spin kicked him across the face. I grabbed the next thugs head and thrusted my knee into his nose as I punched him. He toppled over. His buddy tried to grab me from behind but I did a front handspring and kicked him on my way over. As I continued fighting a thought occurred to me. Why weren't these guys using their guns? Soon enough I had knocked all the guys over. They were down for the count. I heard applause coming from across the room. The Joker was clapping his gloved hands together with a smirk. Harley wasn't so impressed as she growled at me.

"I'll take care of the bitch, Mr. J!" She shouted. With that she started doing flips towards me. The Joker didn't stop her. His grin only grew wider. She came towards me and threw a punch. I caught her but she quickly jabbed me in the gut. Sure the other thugs were a lot stronger. But I gotta give it to her, she was quick and agile. Her superior gymnastics skills and slender figure made it a lot harder to fight her. Sensei always said to use their strength against your opponent. So that's what I tried. I threw a kick, but Harley dodged it. My next punch made contact into her jaw. She stumbled back. I was starting to get a little cocky.

"Where's your Puddin' now?" I inquired. She shrieked with angry as she lunged at me. Not a good idea. I could hear the Joker roar with laughter as Harley tackled me to the ground. We started wrestling essentially. I glanced at some of the other hostages out of the corner of my eye. A lot of the men didn't seem to have a problem with this. I rolled on top of the clown girl and delivered a solid blow to her face. Out like a light. I pulled myself off the ground and turned towards the Joker. I was exhausted. Harley had taken a lot out of me.

"Brava, my dear!" He cheered as he applauded me. "You would give Batsy a run for his money!" He burst into thunderous laughter as he started walking towards me. My guard went up instantly. As if on cue, a figure burst through the glass windows. The Joker turned towards him. "Speak of the devil! I was starting to miss you! But this young lady here has been making an excellent replacement." I hadn't noticed the Joker was getting closer. That is, not until he grabbed me and dug a knife into my throat. One gloved hand was being pressed tightly over my mouth, the other was pressed a knife into my neck. Well this was great. There was no way I was getting out of this without getting cut. I gripped onto his arm feverishly, trying to rip it off. I was tired. I didn't have enough strength for this.

"Let go of the girl Joker!" Batman demanded. This was the first time I had seen the caped crusader. He was a lot bigger then I had pictured. And a lot more terrifying. Sure, he was a good guy. But he looked like he could he could beat me to a pulp without breaking a sweat.

"Oh, but she's so much fun! You should've seen her! She took down all my boys and my girlfriend before you even got here." Joker chuckled lightly.

"One. Last. Warning." The Dark Knight grumbled. The Joker just chuckled.

"Can't a man just make a simple withdrawal anymore?" He laughed. With that, he pulled out some sort of green gas from the back of his pocket and smashed it on the ground. I felt the Joker release me as he disappeared into the mist. I felt someone help me up as the smoke began to clear. It was none other then the boy wonder himself.

"We meet again." I sighed with a slight smile.

"I wish it were under better circumstances." He replied. I smirked.

"Me too." I said. "Where'd B-man go?"

"After Joker." Robin replied. "I guess he slipped out the back."

"Probably." I sighed. I looked back up at him. "I guess I'm not making a withdrawal today am I?" Robin smiled at me as he walked me out of the bank.

Reporters and Cops swarmed me as the hostages started filing out of the Bank. They were all calling me a 'Hero'. I didn't think I was that special. But...to be fair. I did fight pretty good. Stop being cocky Sarina! Anyway, Vicki Vale hounded me with dozens of questions. God, I've always hated that woman.

"So, you beat all the thugs up including Harley Quinn?" Commissioner Gordon inquired with disbelief. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm a blackbelt." I said nervously as I looked down at my shoes.

"Mhm." He noted as he wrote this all down. Just as he was writing, I glanced over at the door. It opened to reveal my mother and a policeman.

"Sarina!' She cried as she rushed towards me. She hugged me closely. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" I felt her tears in the crook of my neck.

"It's okay mom." I replied as I rubbed her back like I did this morning. "It's not your fault." The commissioner looked back at the officer.

"I think it's time for her to go home." Commissioner Gordon stated, he turned back to me. "We can finish our conversation tomorrow." I nodded with a slight smile.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled back as me and my mother walked to the car.

She balled the whole ride home. Apologizing a dozen times. I kept trying to calm her down but it was hopeless. Something was up with her. She rarely got emotional. On the other hand, she did get really emotional when it was that time of the month. When I got my tonsils out, my mother didn't bat an eye. But when Jesse leaves on full house, the tears start flowing. But this time, it was bad. Her tears were never ending. At least when Jesse left she only cried for an hour. It had been well over three. I helped my mom to bed as I retreated back to my room. I slammed on my bed and sighed.

Well, I could honestly say this had been the weirdest weekend of my entire life. I fought men with guns. I met Robin. I fought Harley Quinn. I met Batman. And the Joker held a knife to my throat. What an eventful Saturday. I sighed to myself as I started to get into my PJs. As I folded my jeans, I noticed there was something in my pocket. Strange... I put everything in my pocket in that thugs duffel bag. What the hell could it be? I reached into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. What the hell? I slowly opened it. I gasped at the writing on it.

See you real soon, Sarina!

Love,

Uncle J


End file.
